Dunsparce
That image is created by me. If you want to use it, tell me. Oh and I uploaded it using my Ipad. Lol!---> -Le Troll Catfish Shiny Dunsparce!!! One day, I was sitting in my room , playing Pokemon Y, and spamming Dunsparce eggs to find a shiny one, but also has good IVs and EVs. As I waited with my Magcargo, (to speed up hatching process,) a text came up and said: This egg is hatching, but are you sure you want it? Of course I want it! This egg might give me a few thrilling, scary events. The egg hatching animation appeared, and a SHINY DUNSPARCE CAME OUT! OMFH! Anyways, I named it "U Mad?" (Don't judge me!!) And checked it's stats. They were PERFECT! Adamant nature and almost Max IVs and EVs that only a perfect new egg Pokemon can get. I smiled, knowing U Mad will become a second Arceus in WIFI battles soon, all I have to do is get some Special Training Regiments up and going, and U Mad will be AWESOME! I immediately started to try to get the training bags that give you the max points, (which is 12), and started training. 4 Months Later I didn't play Pokemon for a little while... I don't even know who my team members are. I think it has a Dunsparce?? I don't know. But I should check back sometime. I've been busy doing other stuff. Anyways. Time to play Pokemon Y again!! All Goes Wrong So here I am, staring at the saved file on my game. Should I press start? Or... Nah, I am not gonna be a paranoid person. * Presses start* I only had this Dunsparce? What happened? I can still remember I had other Pokemon. *Taps on the Dunsparce* Oh. My. F***ing. Hell. Why is its nature Flash Fire? Why is its Sp.Attack so high? Dunsparce cannot get these things. Unless... Pfft. My Gengar and Charizard are not weak enough to get eaten up by a DUNSPARCE! I went to the Pokemon Center to heal the Dunsparce up. And to get my other Pokemon. When I pressed the A button on Nurse Joy, she said " This simply won't do." What won't do? Oh. The Dunsparce. I went to the P.C box, but then found out that there were no Pokemon in there. What the Hell?! Where is My DELFOX?! Then a text popped up. 'Dunsparce wants to know if you like the changes it has done.' Changes? " Dunsparce you little stupid worm! Where is my other Pokemon?!" I yelled at the screen. 'Dunsparce is angry' " Well not as angry as I am!" 'Dunsparce says to come at Midnight for a discussion.' " O.K. Fine. I'll kick your ass!" I replied.' Dunsparce said you won't win' Oh now it's trying to scare me. But fine. I'll win for the sake of my other Pokemon. Midnight The clock reads 11:59 right now. I'm tapping my fingers on the desk, waiting to screw that 'Thing' up. 12:00. I booted up my game and went into my file, which was now 'Ithoughtulovedme' What? Hahahaha! Loved it?! Or did I? Anyways, I found myself in a weird dimension-like place. That Dunsparce dragged me to Hell! I don't care anymore! I want to kick that things ass. 'Hello, Master, why are you here?' A text popped up and a Dunsparce appeared. " What?? You're the one that took me here, so, DUH!" I said, a trail of confusion in my voice. 'Ummm no I didn't.' "Yes you did." 'SILENCE YOU FOOLS!' A twisted voice cried out. So then me and that Dunsparce closed our mouths and didn't say a word. ' FOOLISH HUMAN, DID YOU THINK I WAS YOUR TRUSTY DUNSPARCE?!' My mouth fell open. "Then who are you?" I asked. 'Oh no.' Whispered the Dunsparce. "What???" 'I SAID SILENCE!' The screen flashed pink... WAIT PINK?! REALLY. 'It's a Ditto!' Dunsparce cried. I cracked up. 'WHAT?!' IT'S NOT MY FAULT!' -A wild Dittijsnshu wants to fight!- A text flashed. And then I was sent out. "Wait wait wait. What?" Ditto used Betrayal! Then the Ditto turned into a mirror image of the Dunsparce. Ditto lunged out! 'NOOOO!!!' The screen showed a slow motion Dunsparce absorbing the attack, and after that, it flew onto the dark void-like wall. 'Run and never come back. I'm sorry.' The Dunsparce's mouth flew open to take it's Final breath... And turned into something so gruesome even the Devil couldn't imagine. My mouth shut itself as memories of the Dunsparce rushed back. Tears ripped at my eyes as I smashed the Power button as the Ditto turned to look at me. ~-End-~ From then on, all I thought about was who that Ditto was. Why it was so angry. How it makes me think about death. Oh! I think I got a memory! That Ditto was my evil side. Hope U guys enjoyed! OMG did this story take so long! XD -Le Troll Catfish Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game